


All you can do is try (and hope for a better tomorrow)

by Paxx_chan



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassinations classroom students mentioned, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Background Ships To Be Added Later, Big Brother Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Selectively Mute Midoriya Izuku, Smut to be added later, Soft Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxx_chan/pseuds/Paxx_chan
Summary: Izuku is shoved into a pit of despair. With a dead mother, villainous father and two younger siblings he needs to fight for their future. Will his new found family be able to bring him out of the abyss? Or will he fall deeper and deeper until there's nothing left.WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is a trigger warning, read with your own discretion.Child and Spouse Abuse mentioned.Fluff and slight Smut WARNING!!!!!!!NSFW WARNING!!!!!!!!!!Don't report me cause you read something you didn't wanna read.You have been WARNED!!!!!!!!Overuse of kirishima saying things are manly
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	All you can do is try (and hope for a better tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku's 14, Younger brother Akito's 8, Youngest brother Yuma's 4
> 
> Izuku: Quirkless
> 
> Akito: strong telekinesis - he can push, pull, levitate and carry any object in his range of sight. The weight limit is the weight he could physically lift or keep off the ground as if he were carrying it himself. He can lift himself but it uses more stanima. If over use occurs he will start bleeding from his nose, ears then eyes.
> 
> Yuma: Pyrokinesis -he omits fire from his very pores. He can control it out of his body and move it to where he wishes. The fire won't die down unless he wishes. He can't be burnt by outside heat sources. His skin in essentially fire proof. He can absorb heat from anywhere and Works better in the day. If over use occurs his body temperature rises to an unsteady amount causing a fever.
> 
> Izuku seldom talks, only when he has to. He prefers sign language or using his translator than to speaking. Text-to-speech device  
> Everyone in Izuku's family knows JSL including the Bakugou's, Aizawa's and any other character I'd add on.

Izuku's walking home from the supermarket. Having bought groceries for dinner seeing as his uncle Aizawa Shouta and Yamada Hizashi are staying for dinner. They took care of his brothers Akito and Yuma whilst he was at work.Walking through the underpass izuku heard a sloshing sound and felt an ominous aura. suddenly something come from below, and he dodges just in time from an attack of a sludge villain. "Damn, kid." The thing says. "You're fast." Izuku shrugs and the thing growls, trying to attack again. Izuku dodges attack after attack, thinking. He has his backpack, but not much of use in there. 

"DO NOT FEAR CITIZEN, FOR I AM HERE!" The booming, familiar voice freezes him in place, and he takes a muddy smack to the face.  
He grimaces, shaking the offending semi-liquid away. When he focuses back after the hit, there's no way he could possibly mistake who is in front of him even had he not recognized the voice. All Might in all his glory. "Are you okay, boy?" Izuku nods "Good! Please, step back while I take care of this villain."  
'He's not too bad, I guess'

"Please, do not waste my time." All Might says. He's not taunting, his voice is open and honest. "We both know there's no way you could win this fight, so I think it's better if you come with me willingly." "Fuck you!" The villain yells, and All Might sighs.

The fight doesn't last long after that, and the villain ends up humiliatingly imprisoned in a soda bottle.  
All might slips it in his pants pocket, as the young boy collected his few groceries and put them back in his bag. "What is your name, boy?" "I'm Izuku sir. It's an honour to meet you" Izuku signs. All might coughs and realises the time.

"I'm sorry my boy I don't know JSL." Izuku grabs his translator. "Young Izuku. I must get the villain to the police station. I'll be off."  
"Wait! Sir can someone quirkless be a hero." All might looks at the kid.

"I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power.' It may be blunt, but... a hero without the power to protect... is nothing more than a distraction to their allies. At worst, they would become another victim to save." Izuku looked down, eyes dimming. The man's voice gentled slightly.  
"If you want to help, you could always become a police officer. They may get a bad rep, but their work is important." Coughing again, he gets ready to fly off to the police staation, he paused. Izuku's hand was clamped over his mouth, but he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything anyway.

"It's not bad to dream," said the number one hero.  
"But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man." All might blasts off and leaves Izuku in the sewer. He hasn't felt this despair since he was four. Izuku walked with his head down low back to his home.

~~~~~~(With katsuki)~~~~~~

He'd heard the creepy voice from behind him in the alley way. The damn useless extras ran. He'd stayed (stupid), turned to face the fucking villain (so fucking stupid), hands tensed to explode. (Why, why had he been such a fucking idiot?) The fucking disgusting puke villain must not have any pain receptors in his shitty oozing body, since Katsuki knew he'd sent a good explosion his way before he got him.

"You've got an excellent quirk, invisibility cloak!" The FUCKING DISGUSTING CREEP chuckled, wrapping around his arms. He yanked away and ran for the street (too fucking slow, stupid, stupid, stupid!) but the villain sent a wave of slime under his feet, tripping him up a few feet from freedom. Voices around him started shouting and screaming as he set off explosion after explosion, but the villain just laughed and pulled him further and further in, pulling his arms around like a FUCKING puppet to set the street ablaze. (Why--)

People screamed and stared, raised their fucking phones to get it on film. Death Arms, who must have been on patrol nearby, ran forward to attack, but even his Strong in the Arms quirk had no impact on the slime villain. His fist sank into the sludge, but instead of pulling him in further, the villain extended a tendril and whipped him into a nearby wall. (Why--)  
Heroes were everywhere around, grabbing people from the fires, trying to control the damage before it spread to other buildings. Not a single one tried to attack. (Why won't anyone come help?)

Struggling as hard as he could, Katsuki freed his head.  
"I'm not gonna let a WEIRDO WEAKLING like you EAT ME!" he screamed. The villain only laughed and grabbed him firmer. He set off his biggest explosion yet, not that it had any effect other than to make the villain delighted . (Get off, get off, get your slimy creepy fucking sludge off of me!)

Cameras flashed as news reporters arrived on the scene. Were they just going to stand around and film while he died?  
No one would help him?  
He didn't get to kiss Izuku that morning  
And the last thing he'd said to his mom was--  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku followed the sound of explosions (he's known those explosions for years he's the one who trained them to be big) unconsciously pushing forward through the crowd, looking for a hero to appear. Well, they were there, actually- he could see Backdraft using his hydrokinesis to put out the fires, while Kamui Wood pulled people up to safety from a nearby roof. Mt. Lady had run to join them but was too big to approach, since the buildings nearby were placed too closely and there were people running on the street- was she only able to grow between two specific sizes? That would make it inconvenient to use her Quirk in, well, any densely populated area, actually-

But. There was no one approaching the villain, or the victim. It had to be so painful, caught in that disgusting villain's grip, slowly suffocating while he laughed- Desperate, familiar blood-red eyes opened to meet his. Kacchan was-? His legs moved. Death Arms shouted something from behind him, he couldn't hear through the explosions and the pounding of his heart.

HOW CAN I HELP HIM?!  
"When fighting against someone fluid there always has to be one part to them that's solid. That will be their weak point. Most people's are the eyes" Izuku dodges tendrils of slime and jumped to stab the villain in the eye. The villain yelped, flinching back. The ooze fell away from Kacchan's mouth, and he coughed and started to breathe again. Izuku was coughing, too, the smoke was especially thick here in the centre of the blaze.

"What the fuck are you doing, Izuku?!" Katsuki yells.  
"I'm not about to stand there and watch you die. I've already lost my mom. I'm not losing you too!"  
Izuku grabbed Katsuki's arm and yanked him out of the slime. He didn't waste any time and ran as fast as possible. He heard and in humane shriek, but he didn't turn back. All Might was there. Not laughing, not smiling. But something new was in his eyes as he pushed Izuku and Katsuki behind him.

"I have to thank you, my boy! You reminded me to follow my own words. After all," he coiled his arm back, punching forward with a thunderous force.  
"pros are always putting their lives on the line!" Izuku slumped on the ground, his hand still caught on Kacchan's wrist, as he struggled to control his coughing. Around them, people calmed, relieved at the sight of the Symbol of Peace. The remaining fires sputtered and died in the gentle rain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the fight paramedics and police arrived on the scene. Izuku was checked over for any injuries and so was katsuki. The two hadn't let go of each other since the fight ended. All might fled the scene quickly. The medics called Katsuki's parents and Aizawa, seeing as he's Izuku's last living relative.

The hero berated him on what he did.  
"That was foolish. If All Might hadn't showed up you could have died!" Katsuki was getting madder and madder the more the heroes spoke. "Hey fuckwads. Izuku here saved my ass from suffocating in that slime vomit just now. I didn't see any of you fuckers try'na save me you all stood with your heads up your asses and watched. I'd have died if not for izuku so go jack off somewhere else." Katsuki hugged izuku to his chest glaring at the heroes.  
"W-we couldn't help! Our quirks aren't suited for fighting him-" Aizawa came a cut him off.  
"And yet a 14 year old quirkless kid was able to assess the situation and save the civilian without a quirk but his brains and tools he had on hand." Aizawa did not look impressed.

After a lengthy lecture with Aizawa the heroes looked to be thoroughly scolded. Izuku and Katsuki were cleared by the emt's and Mitsuki arrived shaken and they all returned to Izuku's house. Izuku walked into being tackled to the floor by sobbing brothers.  
"Nii-san, aniki!" The two cried and cried into Izuku's chest. Izuku lifts and stands up with the boys and sit in the couch. Humming and rubbing their backs.  
"You must've been scared I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave you two" their breaths slowly evens out until they fell asleep.

Mitsuki and Masaru walk in and hug him.  
"Thank you for saving our son" izuku looked up to kisses on his forehead.  
Aizawa looked at him and flicked him.  
"What you did was extremely dangerous. But you were smart, effective and didn't cause any casualties. Better than those heroes. You did good kid. But how about waiting for your licence before you jump in." Aizawa pat his head. The small family settled in. Ordering take out not as good as Izuku's cooking and watched movies.

Izuku watched Katsuki leave and stood to be excused. Izuku opened the door to his bedroom to be lifted and thrown in bed. "Kacchan" izuku gasped as katsuki caged his body to the bed with his own. Blood red eyes locked onto emerald green. They lean forward for a kiss. Soft and sweet. Izuku feels the relief, the desperation. They put their emotions into the kiss when words cannot help. They release a bit breathless. Katsuki collapses his weight onto izuku tucking his neck into the crook of Izuku's and they lay there hugging.  
"Thanks for saving me 'zuku. You're my hero"

The adults snoop to find them sleeping together. They snap a couple of pics, then close the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Izuku was forced to relax. Mitsuki and Masaru had to go to work so they let Katsuki stay home with Izuku to make sure he doesn't do anything. The day was relaxing and peaceful. Seeing as the weather was great, Izuku convinces Katsuki to allow to go to the park with the boys.

(Izuku pulls out his translator to speak.)  
So here he was. Watching katsuki push the boys on the swing set. He felt someone sit on the bench next to him. "Hello young izuku. My Names Yagi Toshinori, I'm All might's assis-" izuku cut him off "It's a pleasure to meet you again All Might. You shouldn't be giving out your name so easily." Toshinori coughed some blood. Izuku handed him his hanky.

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about shouenen. I'm no A-"  
"All might. Next time you chose to deflate when running away from reporters do it in a more secluded area" Izuku watched his face in shock.  
"You mustn't tell anybody of this secret. Young izuku." He said gravely  
"I know. Why did you come find me Yagi-san?"

Toshinori cleared his throat.  
"Ahem. I... did not act as a hero should, when we first met. I had a duty to apprehend the villain and ensure your safety as his victim, and I failed both. I cannot apologize enough for having put you in danger." Izuku dropped his eyes and nodded.

"But what I most need to apologize for is... when you asked me if you could be a hero. I made an assumption about you, and based on that assumption, I tried to tell you, your dream was unrealistic. I told myself that it was to protect you from getting hurt. But really, it was..." he held back a bitter laugh.  
"...Grossly hypocritical of me. Especially since, not five minutes later, you proved me wrong."

He waited for Midoriya to meet his eyes before he went on.  
"Top heroes, when you ask them how they get started, there's one thing they all have in common. They saw someone in trouble, and they moved to help before they had a chance to think. That's how it was for you, wasn't it?"  
He nodded.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, my boy." All Might grinned.  
"I believe you can definitely become a hero. And, I'd like to offer you my power to help you with that."  
"So I can be a hero, if I accept your power?"  
"Yes! You have quite the potential."

Izuku sighs.  
"All might, what I'm hearing right now is that, you still believe that someone quirkless can't be a hero. I am greatful for the opportunity, honoured even. But I am going to be a quirkless hero. I'm sure there are other candidates for your power that you could give it to. I accept your apology but I must politely decline your offer." Izuku stands and bows to the man. He turns and leaves walking towards his family.

'I'm going to be a quirkless hero no matter what'

**Author's Note:**

> I know all the characters are OOC as fuck but I have like a thousand Ideas in my head and kinda mashed them into one insanely bad fic. All comments are good comments unless they are calling me crap, then go away. I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes or anything else.


End file.
